


Home

by Dreamystory



Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Queen Elsa and King Axel y'all, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: Follow the rulers of light.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Home

The sound of the seagulls soaring up were the only audiable sound around the Kingdom, as the whole town right underneath the castle was surrounded by an almost religious silence, whew, _what_ a silence.

...hm, remove the ' _almost_ '. The silence was such that day in Arendelle that if a pin fell in the streets, it could be heard from the farthest room in the castle's highest tower. Not a soul wandered the streets of the city, the doors were closed, the windows equally barred. One couldn't hear children laughing, or old men talking sitting on wooden chairs outside their homes, or men courting women, ice sellers coming down to town, visitors.

Nothing at all.

That day all of Arendelle's life was concentrated in that small old wooden chapel, and from it vibrated more life than vibrated in the streets every day in honor of a day that marked the beginning of a new era, of a new beginning in every sense. A very special day for Arendelle and perhaps also for commercial alliances, but above all for the man at the altar. The day _Queen Elsa_ was getting married at the age of twenty-two. The marriage had been announced throughout the region, in all allied lands in Arendelle including Spain, France, Ireland and England ... obviously excluding the Duke of Weaselton. That guy was going to stay in his kingdom to let off steam for a while. But neverthless that was the day Arendelle finally had a reigning couple after a long time as in the days of the current young Queen's parents, Iduna and Agnarr. Despite the period from the death of the rulers to the coronation of Her Highness, the Princess, Arendelle had not particularly suffered from the absence of a King. therefore the marriage would have been concurrent with the King's coronation.

King Agnarr, like his eldest daughter, had been a prince. Son of the late King Runeard and the pre-deceased Queen Rita and he had married a peasant, their now former Queen Iduna, who had been a member of a tribe further north of Arendelle. Therefore the two sisters were half Arendellian and half Nortuldran, as the tribe was called. The similarity between the two couples was truly striking: what the deceased sovereigns would have called their son-in-law was certainly not an ordinary peasant, but he was not a prince either, as everyone would have expected. His real name was Lea, but everyone called him Axel for reasons unknown to all except Elsa. He made it very clear that he wanted to be called Axel and not Lea, and no one was against this decision. Especially since _Axel_ sounded much better ... well, then: _Axel_ was nothing more than a handsome mistery man. The Queen and the future King had met during a negotiation between Arendelle and the kingdoms of the West ... and anyone who could see with the naked eye, Elsa of Arendelle, who had never bonded with anyone in her entire life, slowly melt her own armor in front of that man. Never happened...

And here they were, after months of engagement they were at the altar while the voices of the choir of the chapel. They sang a melody that Elsa knew, but to which the bridegroom was completely unknown. He only knew that soon that ring would rest on his finger, the crown would rest on his head ... and he would finally be Elsa's husband. Damn. _Husband._

That was a long way from being a boy with a terrifyingly devastated family, raised in poverty and yet the only one in his family with a shred of self-love. _Oh dear_ ... he was getting married to _Elsa_ , who in addition to being the love of his life, his star, the center of his universe was a _queen_... a woman of royal descent, a sovereign, a woman of power. The _Queen_ , almighty god. Besides being a heavenly creature to him, wonderful both inside and out ... she was about to get married to him.

 _Him_ , any man.

She, among all the princes who were around, had chosen a perfect Mr. Nobody to marry.

Him. She had chosen him. The organ began to intone a wedding melody and the entire chapel turned towards the entrance of the church where a figure wrapped in white floated around the light that illuminated it from behind. Axel felt his breath catch in his throat. **_Oh wedding nerves, don't betray me now_**. **_Stand firm please_**.

The chapel remained silent, even if those present looked at the Queen almost fascinated by the beauty that She emanated: Elsa was dressed in a white dress followed by a long train of the same color, a wreath of flowers was placed on her braid and her face was covered by a white veil from which only the silhouette of her face was visible as she walked slowly through the nave.

 _Alone_.

This broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Agnarr would have been so proud to accompany her to the altar ... He hadn't had time, he hadn't been able to see either of his daughters getting married. The King of Arendelle had been unlucky. Agnarr must have been a wonderful man ... and not having known him was truly a great pity. From how Elsa talked about her father, Axel thought the two of them would get along well. Perhaps he would have gotten along much better with Elsa's unfortunate mother, who also died in a shipwreck years earlier, Iduna. That according to his betrothed she was a woman of extraordinary sweetness ... Iduna perhaps would have understood what Axel felt in getting used to court life since she too had married _into_ Royalty.

A great loss.

Axel had taken an oath the night before the wedding. He had sworn to himself that he was the best husband Elsa could ever want, never to make her feel alone and to be there for her. Always and in any case, in any case and in any way. In health and in sickness. And now that promise of love echoed in his ribcage in the form of butterflies of joy as Elsa beamed at him, climbing the steps of the stairway that separated the nave from the altar and murmuring a ' _hello_ ', to which he replied with an excited smile. .. on the verge of tears.

 ** _Yep, pure composure. Way to go_**.

Elsa stood in front of him, her smile only getting wider. The priest signaled to the crowd to sit down, and a thunder of shoes signaled that the command had been carried out "brothers and sisters, people of Arendelle. We are gathered here today on this feast day to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in the sacred bond of marriage. " all Axel could concentrate on was the face of his beloved, his future wife ... the queen of his heart with her crystalline eyes and her bright smile. "now, whoever has something against this union, speak now or be silent forever."

**_WHAM!_ **

" **HOLY MOLY, SORRY YOU GUYS!** " Elsa cringed: groom, bride and the whole chapel turned to look at those directly interested in this interruption. A strawberry red head, a very black one and two blond heads were disheveled and accompanied by reddened cheeks: unmistakable... Anna leaned against the jamb to catch her breath, holding a hand out to try to explain herself somehow "sorry Sis, I didn't notice the time because I was getting ready and- and then Kristoff met these two kids and they say they're friends with Ax- er ... I mean his future majesty and- "

The future King couldn't hold back a gasp of disbelief towards the two kids who had just been followed by Kristoff : The blonde boy waved at him energetically " _YA OLD TICKER, SO LONG_!" "keep it down, Roxas..." The smaller girl waved timidly in turn, a smile lightning her eyes in the most heartwarming way. Xion and Roxas really _did_ come to his wedding. Axel couldn't help but greet them in turn. The priest cleared his throat eloquently "if the guests and the princess could, kindly, settle down ..."

Anna's eyes widened and her eyebrows flickered over her airmen "oh, yes! Yes, sure .. . sorry imminence! uh- your honor- uh, no ... agh! whoever wants to hear, intends! ". The princess frantically instructed Roxas and Xion on where to settle down as they followed her, all miraculously in a low voice after settling next to Elsa and Kristoff and settling next to Axel. Anna had been delighted to be her sister's bridesmaid, and Kristoff had offered to be Axel's best man..."are you sure?" Axel had asked him "Hey, if you don't want to,you don't have- "But a quick, friendly slap on the head of the neck replied" there is _no_ way in the world that you're gettin' married without a best man! Princesses' boyfriends watch each other's backs, etiquette manual! " Axel had massaged the back of his head "that's not a thing ..." he had muttered, giggling. "sure it is, i just decided so!"

the priest threw a sharp look at Anna "if we can continue ..."

"absolutely!"

"... a bond as powerful as love is as unique as it is special, for anyone in the world - rich and poor alike. Love is such a powerful force that it can be countered by little or nothing." he said in a solemn tone "and today here, the proof of love is going to unite and be one."

 _Be one_. They were gonna be one at the end of this day. Axel felt his eyes water up. _Oh man-_

The priest nodded in the direction of the Queen, signaling the beginning of the marriage vows. Elsa cleared her throat, taking a deep breath and looking up to steady herself. And then those very delicate hands took his, weaving their fingers together and breaking the rules just for that tiny moment of tenderness. "Axel, _my_ Axel." her voice trembled softly, a note of emotion tinged her tone "I can't explain the gratitude I feel in having you by my side every day, waking up and knowing that I'll have you next ... that you love me and that I love you with all that I am. It is thanks to you that I am happy, that I could not ask the world for anything other than to remain like this forever. Hand in hand with you until the world ends. That's were i need to be. My place is with you, no matter how much time i've taken to understand that. "

**_oh, damn_ ... _tears coming. Nope. Nope. Man it up_ , _you got this_.**

But when those eyes so excited with tears met his, oh man ... the tears rolled down his cheeks accompanied by a sob in the form of sharp breathing. Elsa smiled, but she couldn't hold them back "I love you. My King, my guiding star, you are everything to me. Now and forever." The priest's gaze shifted to him patiently, as if he hadn't just scolded the princess on the sly. One minute more and he would not have hesitated to tear the future King to pieces, this man is scary.

 _ **Here it goes, big boy**_. "Before I met you I didn't think I would ever find someone who loved me exactly as much as I would be in love with that someone." Axel took a breath, trying to stabilize his voice a little "but then when I met you ... I realized that what I thought was difficult was actually so concise ... falling in love with you was a bigger adventure of everything. But I'm glad it was ... Elsa, I thought this was going to be the hardest thing to do. But then ... then- seeing you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was- "

**_Hey! HEY! don't choke up now, man!_ **

"I-I love you. And I will always love you, as long as I have breath I will use it to tell you how much I love you. Elsa of Arendelle, you are my whole universe, and you will always be. Life is too short to love you only in one, so I promise that I will look for you in the next life my love. "

 ** _Well, hello there fresh tears! Didn't feel you there!_ **"May we have the rings?" Anna shot up " _GOTCHA_!" and held out the tiny pillow with the rings on it. Elsa took the larger ring, Axel the smaller one. The priest nodded in their direction, then turned to Elsa "repeat with me, your majesty." he said "I, Elsa of Arendelle." She did not take her eyes off him "I, Elsa of Arendelle"

"Take Thee, Lord Axel."

"Take Thee, Lord Axel"

"as your husband"

"as my husband"

"in health and in sickness, in wealth and poverty, until death do you apart."

"in health and in sickness, in wealth and poverty, until death do us apart." gesturing towards their hands, the priest said "with this ring, I marry you." Elsa smiled, sliding the small golden band along Axel's ring finger delicately holding his hand with the one that was free and arranging it nicely to where it should go. "with this ring, i marry you." And that ring was immediately part of him. 

"it's up to you, milord." Resumed the priest "i, Lord Axel."

"I Lord Axel"

"take Thee, Elsa of Arendelle"

"Take Thee, Elsa of Arendelle."

"as wife"

"as wife"

"in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty, until death do us part."

"in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty, until death do us part. With this ring, i marry you." and lifting that ring and putting it on Elsa's finger was indescribable. A shiver of joy throughout his body filled him as their hands finally rejoined them and their eyes locked "Do you take each other?" Elsa's smile shone over a thousand lanterns "I do." Axel's face instead shone with joy, love, pure happiness "Damn right i do!" He growled.

"So with the power bestowed on me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride." the composed tone in which he said it made it seem like an everyday thing, but two hearts joined that day. Two different beings were now one, and they would be forever. The couple had time to lean forward for a kiss but they didn't make it less passionate. Elsa literally launched herself onto Axel, lacing her arms around his neck and joining their lips. Authomatically his arms closed around her waist drawing her close, smiling through that sweet, passionate yet brief Moment of tenderness before moving on to the second part of the ceremony.

Oh, heck: _the coronation_. Here a new wave of nerves began, less intense than that of the wedding but still ... damn. A shiver ran down his spine as the choir set off again with a song of much more solemn notes, much deeper. More regal, as if it were suitable for him. Elsa's hand lightly squeezed his in a reassuring way, as if to express a silent 'you will be a wonderful King'. Axel took a deep breath, seeing the priest turn and the Queen step aside at the most important moment: the anointing that would be followed by the actual coronation. That is the step where that crown would have rested on that wild hair pulled back in a tight ponytail specifically for that day, even if some tufts had escaped the grip of the elegant, sleek hairstyle that fell on his shoulders. The priest signaled him to stoop, but bowing his torso would not have been easy considering that the future King towered over the little man by a few inches. Axel therefore got to his knees to allow the priest's thumb to touch his forehead with the consecrated oil in a quick flick of the wrist. Axel closed his eyes instinctively when he felt the sticky liquid furrow his forehead and the priest turned again, this time to take the golden crown.

A crown.

 _His_ crown.

 ** _Oh boy. Ooooh boy. No. No, stop it. Take a breath_. _These people will count on you as soon as this crown lands on your head_**. **You're about to become King**.

King.

The other man shot a glance at the soon-to-be-monarch, blue eyes piercing through his soul as a nod left the old man's head in a motion to bend down altought respectfully as possible. The redhead felt the hammering of his heart could be heard up to the top of the chapel. A heart he didn't think he had, but now it was beating like a crazy drum with a drum cymbal and all. _God_ , that bombardment of heartbeats rumbled in his ears so much that he could no longer hear the flow of the circulating blood. The silence was really impressive with all those people, not even a breath could come.

An annoying sound, a cough, a sneeze. _Nothing_. Damn, what an enthusiastic crowd. The priest nodded in his direction, and Axel leaned forward to facilitate the process ... he kept his eyes closed until finally the great golden circle settled in his fiery red hair and he felt all the power, all the weight and all the elegance in less than a second that it had taken its place on that fiery red head. He could even hear the rustle of his own hair as the clergyman adjusted the crown on his head, then turned to take more and let him free to rise...and being careful to balance that new attribute well on his head, Axel lifted himself keeping his shoulders well erect and stabilizing himself on his legs before immediately ... that crown had the superpower to make him strangely much more ... sophisticated.

The final part. The scepter and the orb were placed on a special cushion, an if you will object holder. Much smaller than a bed pillow and the ordinary size of a clerical glove box - both sacred items were lined in pure gold, and gave off an impressive glow. As if they themselves were bearers of light, a _beautiful_ light. With a breath, Axel took them in his hand: the orb in his right hand and the scepter held in his left. And then he turned to face the chapel. The guests were all standing, and they looked at him smiling while in the background as the final part the priest recited some words, then finishing the sentence and addressing him again "do you solemnly swear and to govern the people of Arendelle and all the territories belonging to and the appurtenances dependent on our homeland, according to their respective laws and customs? " he said, his voice was now high-sounding within the wooden walls and echoed clearly. A perfect acoustic, there was no doubt. Chapeau to the builder, architect and creator. Axel nodded "Solemnly, I promise." He kept his voice as steady as he could. "Do you swear loyalty to the people of Arendelle and to be a guide, a mentor, a protector for the people of this land today in this chapel in the face of holiness?"

"Solemnly, I pledge allegiance and devotion to the People of Arendelle now and forever." The priest nodded at once, speaking up once more just as loudly as before, holding his hands out with the cuschion still on them, looking at the people still in the chapel "Citizens in the face of holy benevolence, I present to you today: King Axel of Arendelle." And as soon as the word _King_ left the Priest's mouth Axel felt his shoulders slightly drop in relief with a soft breath, puffed out of his lips as he bounced one of his shoulders backwards with a swift movement to ease off the tension, feeling the aftermath of it kick in and finally relaxed his whole body. He stared at the ceiling for a second letting his head fall slightly backwards, and letting new feelings of love settle in before looking at the crowd again. As if his coronation had been some sort of _hey, you! Are you worthy of being King? Try this test and find out!_ Thing and not a very Majestic and solemn promise and a loong process.

But they _had_ accepted him. 

Still he let himself breaths out and intake of oxygen he didn't know he had been holding in. Now was the time to put the holy relics back on the pillow. This time when he turned the priest gave him a nod of respect that left him almost blown away, not being used to it "Your Majesty." he murmured.

 _Your Majesty_. _**Huh**_ ... a slow smile broke on his face as the crowd shouted " _King Axel of Arendelle!"_ acclaiming him, accepting the sovereignty of this individual who, however, had always had what it takes to be a good sovereign. He just had to deepen them with experience, growing up and learning to be the King. So, King Axel turned around crossing his arms behind his back and contemplating the polite applause of the people between exclamations such as " _long live the king!", "Long live the newlyweds!", "Long live our rulers!"_ Elsa joined him, placing her hand on his and contemplating the crowd herself, majesty was shining right through her blue eyes as she waved slightly at the people, still clapping at the new monarchs. And as she did, Her King held her hand tightly, lovingly, warmly and placing a kiss onto her cheek Home? It had only one meaning now, as heartwarming as the ring on his finger and as proud as the crown on his wild head and like the love in his hardcore heart.

Home?

 _Arendelle_.


End file.
